


Somebody to Save Me

by Astral_Bees



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, My first fic, i was just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees
Summary: This is really just Alexei surviving through unlikely means because I was desperate for the babey to survive.





	Somebody to Save Me

The wound didn’t feel as bad as it could have for what it was. However, it was easy to tell Alexei was running on the adrenaline of having been shot. It was quickly wearing off as Murray came to his side. The two hurried off to the edge of the fairgrounds, looking for anywhere safe.

Murray settled Alexei on the grass and assessed the situation. It wasn’t good. The blood was making quite a mess on Alexei’s white shirt and he seemed to be fading quickly. If there was anything that could be done to help, it had to be done soon. Time was moving too fast and far too slow all at once, putting a strain on any positive train of thought. The whole situation was a horrible mess.

If only Murray hadn’t left him on his own. If only Alexei had been able to get away. If only. If only. If only. But they were out of if only’s and stuck instead with reality. The blood continued to flow as Murray pressed his overshirt against the wound. He instructed Alexei to put pressure on it and then got up to look for somebody, anybody, that could help. There had to be something he could do to save Alexei. There just had to be.

Alexei’s movements seemed to be sluggish. His arms were sapped of strength and he struggled to keep the shirt pressed firmly against his stomach. Murray hadn’t been gone long, but still it didn’t look like he would make it back in time.

But then there was something firm against his shoulder. He looked to the side with a bit of effort and saw Murray was back. It was Murray’s hand gripping Alexei’s shoulder and pulling him back to the moment.

A small smile spread across Alexei’s face because even if he didn’t make it, someone was trying to save him. Murray was trying to save him. And he wasn’t alone.  
Murray was able to find an off-duty doctor visiting the fair with his family while he was away. The man wasn’t particularly eager to follow Murray but did anyway. It was the perfect coincidence needed to help Alexei and there was no way Murray was going to let it slip through his fingers.

Within a number of minutes, the doctor had done enough to staunch the flow of blood. It wasn’t going to solve the problem, but it would help. Alexei seemed a bit better at least, a little more aware.

The next step was to close the wound or get him to the hospital. Though the hospital didn’t seem like a viable option due to the time crunch of saving Hawkins. So, there would have to be another way around it. Some other way to seal the wound without taking Alexei to the hospital.

Murray did the first thing he could think of. He pulled his belt off and wrapped his bloodied overshirt around Alexei’s torso. Once the shirt was placed over the wound, he secured it with his belt. It would have to be enough to keep Alexei going until they could get him real help.

With that, Murray lifted Alexei, being careful. The two hobbled forward until they found a familiar face. Joyce looked… shocked to say the least. Last time she had seen Alexei, he was perfectly healthy.

The three pushed on without many words, just a brief what happened followed by silence. They didn’t have time for this. They didn’t have time for anything. Hopper wasn’t far off from Joyce and the four hurried back to the todfather.

Relief flowed through Alexei and he slumped against the backseat, leaning slightly on Murray’s shoulder. It wasn’t too long of a drive, but he was still weak, struggling to stay awake. And then suddenly, he was awake somewhere else.

Alexei was no longer in the backseat of the todfather. He was in a bed? His stomach still pulsed with pain, but it wasn’t as unbearable as it had been before. He couldn’t see well, though he realized that was because his glasses were nowhere to be found. From what he could make out, the room was bright and white and probably part of a hospital.  
A soft groan sounded beside him, and he startled slightly, before noticing the figure that seemed to be Murray asleep in a chair by the bed.

The rest of the room was devoid of people, so Alexei tried to wake Murray as gently as he could. He needed answers. And he needed his glasses. There was so much that must have happened while he was out.

Murray stirred slightly and when Alexei asked where his glasses were, Murray, half-asleep, reached towards a side table and blindly grabbed at them. He handed them off to Alexei and then went back to his rest.

Alexei was able to see now that the room was in fact a hospital room and Murray was the only person in the room with him. He tried again to gently wake Murray and this time he had more of an effect on the sleeping man. Murray mumbled something that certainly sounded like a curse of some kind, but he was unsure which one. Then he seemed to register the noises weren’t within his dream and cautiously blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

When he saw Alexei was awake, Murray’s eyes flickered with something. His face stayed plain, but his eyes almost… twinkled? And then he betrayed his façade by letting a smile slip onto his face.

He moved closer to the edge of the bed and relayed what had happened that night not so far in the past. He explained how they had gotten into the Russian base and Joyce and Hopper were able to destroy the gate. He told Alexei about the kids that had been with him and the EMT’s that had arrived in time to get him to a hospital. Even how Hopper and Joyce had finally done something about that sexual tension, even if it was only one date so far.

Murray let Alexei know everything he could about the events that had transpired. Alexei smiled at the man that had been the only one to actually understand him and placed his hand on top of Murray’s as the tales of that night washed over him.


End file.
